Across the Universe
by dee die dum
Summary: Dystopia AU. Riku's a meteorologist which just equates to astronomist. He's part of the Organization that's supposed to rebuild humanity. His theories are rejected, but are they not true? Or are they? Soriku


A/N:

Dystopia something fanfic of Kingdom Hearts. I'll try to make this work, but to be honest, there's no escaping the hetalia fandom. I absolutely adore Soriku! I loved them even before I knew they can be shipped together! KH memories, baby!

Ah, anyways, this is supposed to be sci-fi, and labelled as such, but I failed my science subjects this year, and this is all just rocket science. Science geeks please cope or ahem help me ahem. Chapter title from the Snow Patrol's song. Pretty ironic, because this is the same song playing on the Soriku comic I read. HAHA.

Crappy first chapter, may be subjected to editing later. Tried to be as vague as possible.

Me no ownie! Enjoooooy.

* * *

01 - If I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world?

* * *

"Mom!"

He awakes with a shout, promptly hitting his head on his helmet. Yelping in pain, he swears for not being able to rub the aching pain on his head.

Fuck.

Need to check that later back in the lab or at home. Hope he remembers.

His back is aching so bad. Maybe he should change his position- ouch, shit!

Okay, okay. Bad idea.

The back ache is probably from where he's lying on -he's lying on a dried-up and not really comfortable patch of soil.

To add, he also has a stiff-neck. Fucking great.

"Heck, I really do need to work on my sleeping habits," he mutters darkly under his breath. Or maybe he shouldn't attempt sleeping outdoors. Or in his suit. Probably the latter.

And where in earth was he? It's kinda dark, the stars illuminating the sky provides little light for him to recognize his surroundings.

Time to open the flashlight. He keeps forgetting his suit has a flashlight installed into it.

His fingers reach for the buttons located near his arms and finally, the small LED lights are on. He takes this chance to find out where the heck he was.

He's in the middle of what used to be a grassland -due to the lack of nutrient in the soil, the grass died and the soil dried up- several feet away from modern civilization, (this is where he tries to make a good pun but fails) not that far from the launching station.

Something clicks in his mind.

Ah.

"I'm supposed to watch the launching..." he mumbles , suddenly remembering how he ended up in this place.

He told the others he'd be watching the official launch, just to bid the spacecraft farewell –he felt it is the right thing to do.

Riku takes note of the empty launching station, sighing deeply.

The noisy and cheering crowd from earlier has dispersed, undoubtedly because launch has already taken place. It was the launch Wayfinder X17, a new spacecraft designed by the Organization XIII to explore space and find a planet that can sustain life.

Wondrous creation, it was currently the symbol of hope for all the inhabitants of Destiny Islands.

"Darn. I missed it. I really do need to work on my sleeping habits." He makes a move to get up.

It would be better to head back to the lab unless he wants Saix to scold him again for slacking off –he missed the launching, after all.

A few seconds of contemplation later, Riku throws himself back to the ground.

Fuck, that hurt too.

Just a few more minutes, he silently decides. He wanted to stay a little longer, laid upon the soil.

Okay maybe not laid upon the soil, God knows how painful in the back it was.

It wasn't the soil that is appealing, it wasn't appealing at all, to be honest. It was, however, the atmosphere of that abandoned place. This is the kind of solitude he doesn't get alone in his room, in his home. The peace and quiet of being by himself, being free from all the responsibilities, free from the horrible nightmare that was his reality. For a short while, he can pretend he had nothing to worry about.

And that was very good. For he is really worn out, mentally, physically and emotionally tired. It feels great, like a weight was lifted off his shoulders.

He takes this all in and closes his eyes.

Granted, the soil was all dried up and sandy and there was no grass to cushion his back, but it was calm and serene, it was peaceful.

If only this peace were to last forever. But he knew that such foolish dreams could never last. It was a simple indulgence, nothing more.

The peace didn't last that long, in his opinion.

"You fell asleep again, you dummy! You seriously need to fix that habit of yours, Riku!" exclaims a voice directly above him. He jerks a little in surprise because he wasn't expecting that, before chuckling a little.

That voice was ...amusing and … familiar.

He automatically replies with, "At least one of us works hard," without opening his eyes, like he's chatting with accustomed friend. His face settles into a small smile from behind his helmet.

Of course, the man is pouting right now –he can tell without opening his eyes. "No fair, Riku!"

And he has no reply to that.

The jovial voice babbles on, "You can't stay there forever! There will be people looking for you. Kairi will be livid! She'll pull my ears because I left you to be a sleeping beauty! Ohhhh I can already feel it hurt! Oh man, Riku! You can't do this to me!"

Wow, he's whining. "Who said I'd stay here forever?"

He opens his eyes to see who it was and comes face to face with a contained mess of chocolate spikes in a dirty white helmet, a bright and broad smile, and sparkly blue eyes with the color of the sky.

"Sora..." Riku mutters, slightly breathless.

"Good morning, sleeping not so really beautiful." The guy looking over him smiles at him in greeting. He holds out an arm for him to grab onto, and Riku accepts it.

A landscape with a clear sky flashed before his eyes. A distant memory of his childhood that didn't seem significant yet it was a painful reminder of a home they once had.

"Back to work, Riku!" the vibrant boy tells him when he's on his feet again, now getting a good look of the boy in front of him.

He's bizarre, he's vibrant, he's nostalgic.

Who is the guy?


End file.
